


A Tale Of Two Princesses

by Asdrator



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Romance, aka Ishtar is a disaster lesbian, background Ishtore/Liza, implied nonbinary Julius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator
Summary: Ishtar has found a girlfriend online, and plans to meet her in the city of Munster for their first real date. The only catch in the plan is her mother Hilda, who plans to have her meet a suitor on the same day. With the help of her brother Ishtore, Ishtar makes a plan to sneak out and meet up with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Ishtar/Altena
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Tale Of Two Princesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glory_of_bygone_days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glory_of_bygone_days/gifts).



It was days like these that Ishtar was glad Ishtore was her brother.

Ishtore could be irritating, sure, and a pain in the neck when he wanted to be. Right now, though, Ishtar thought he may as well be a blessing from the hands of Naga herself. The reason for all this high praise was because her brave, or perhaps foolish, twin had volunteered to distract their mother, Hilda, while Ishtar snuck out of the house through a window. This meant subjecting himself to mother’s cold-hearted remarks and self-centered conversation without saying anything to raise her ire, or boring her sufficiently to give her cause to seek out Ishtar. At the very least, Ishtore hadn’t been foolish enough to agree to do it for free; however, considering his price had simply been Ishtar watching over Tine while Ishtore went on his much less covert visit to his girlfriend Liza, Ishtar felt like she’d gotten the better end of the bargain.

As for why Ishtar had to sneak out through a window and rely on her brother’s help, it was because she was very, very gay. Over the preceding weeks, she’d found herself a girlfriend online who lived nearby. Together, they’d arranged to finally meet in person for a date, and it seemed like Ishtar had a very wonderful day to look forward to spending with a very lovely woman. That is, until her mother, with the approval of Bloom, Ishtar and Ishtore’s father, informed her during dinner one night that she had arranged for a marriage interview for Ishtar, due to being ‘concerned’ that Ishtar might become a ‘spinster’ if she continued to remain single. Of course, this was actually just a fairly transparent plot to marry Ishtar to her childhood friend Julius (who was a lovely person that Ishtar did actually enjoy the company of) because Julius was the child and heir of father’s boss, and marrying Ishtar to Julius would help move their family up in status. Of course, as with most matters mother had made up her mind on, Ishtar’s own feelings didn’t matter.

Ishtore had been the only one Ishtar had told about her upcoming date, because he was reliable and, as much as Ishtar wanted to tell Tine, the poor girl might crack under the slightest pressure from Hilda. Fortunately, it turned out Ishtore had been the only one who had needed to know. It was not Ishtar who’d come up with the cunning plan to escape the marriage interview and make it to the date (in fact, she’d been quite ready to give up), after all, but rather Ishtore. Ishtar had to wonder for a moment why any sane plan would involve its creator placing himself at risk of the wrath of his mother for nearly three hours, but then, Ishtore was one of the most selfless people she knew. Ishtar made a mental note to give him a more meaningful thanks than the negligible task he had asked for, as soon as she was able.

“Easy does it...” Ishtar muttered to herself as she climbed out of the window, clinging to the wall of her house. The more she looked down, the more she started to have second thoughts. It was a long drop down. There was no way she could do something like stand her girlfriend up, though. She gulped, and started her descent.

She climbed slowly, apprehensively, as though a single missed grip would be her doom- because it would. Ishtar noticed her breathing had quickened with the tension, and slowed her breathing to calm herself. No matter what, she could not panic. It was always the ones who panicked who didn’t make it. If Ishtar had learned anything from how her mother treated people, it was that.

At last reaching the bottom, Ishtar let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. It’d been only half a minute of climbing down the wall, but she felt relieved nonetheless to be on solid ground again. She’d always hated placing herself in dangerous situations, but when it came to the ones she loved, nothing was too dangerous for Ishtar. More than anything, seeing the smile on her girlfriend’s face would make that fleeting anxiety of the climb worth it without a doubt.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, Ishtar set off running from her house to get to the designated meeting spot. As the wind flew past her, a wild smile spread across her face. Rather than being an exhausting chore like it was at first, running was now an exciting challenge for Ishtar, to see how long she could keep going. She’d always been much better than Ishtore at physical activities, though that wasn’t saying much. Liza hadn’t fallen in love with him for his physique, to say the least. 

Before she knew it, Ishtar had reached the town, which lay not far from her family’s mansion. She paused to catch her breath, before beginning to walk around, admiring the sights, sounds, and smells to be found among the buildings, which ranged from ancient to brand new. Between her controlling mother, and having recently moved to Manster from her home city of Friege, Ishtar hadn’t had the chance to look around outside the mansion yet. This place was so different from Friege that Ishtar couldn’t help but watch in wonder and amazement at some of the things she saw.

It was at one of these moments, watching one of the great dragon riders of Thracia soar overhead, and remembering how her girlfriend adored wyverns, that she suddenly remembered. She checked her watch, and rushed off. She was five minutes late! Oh, what a fool she had been, to have wandered around aimlessly when she had a girl waiting for her! Poor Ishtore, he might have distracted mother for nothing. These were the thoughts racing through Ishtar’s head as she dashed to the restaurant where their date was meant to start. Above all, though, she thought of how she must be a disappointment to Altena.

However, when Ishtar arrived at the restaurant, the table she had reserved for them had no occupants. Perhaps... Altena had changed her mind? “Ah, welcome Lady Ishtar.” The greeting came from the elderly man who owned the small, charming restaurant. “Please, have a seat at your table. I’ll have a waiter with you in just a moment.” The old man’s wife waved to her with a smile from the kitchen. They were warm and friendly and felt like they could make almost any place feel inviting. The polar opposite of her own parents.

“Ah! Hey, Ishtar!” A loud voice called out, startling her. Turning, Ishtar felt her cheeks blush even before she fully processed what she was seeing. There was Altena, dressed in a nice pair of blue jeans, a white tank top, and the gloves of a wyvern rider covering her hands. Her arms and legs were thick and muscular, even more fit than Ishtar, and her hair was long, wild, and uncombed. A biker jacket was loosely slung over her shoulder. “Hey! You alright, love?” Ishtar snapped out of it and stopped staring, realizing she was on the verge of drooling. “Ah, right, yes, please have a seat.” Altena giggled, realizing what had happened, and Ishtar felt like she was on fire with how hot her cheeks felt at the sound of Altena’s laughter. She was, as was already explained, terminally, embarrassingly gay. At the very least, since Altena was just late too, all those useless, painful thoughts that had filled Ishtar’s head could be safely let go of now. To think she had worried that Altena would be mad at her. Ishtar now realized that, though she may be a foolish girl, it was for underestimating her love.

Altena sat down and briefly stared back happily at Ishtar before they began their conversation. They talked, and talked, and when their food arrived, they ate. Altena’s table habits were just as wild as her appearance, eating as if in a frenzy, in contrast to Ishtar’s own manners. To Ishtar, though, that just made Altena all the more appealing. Nothing made her happier than seeing the people she loved enjoying themselves, after all.

When their lunch was finished, Altena stood first, and offered Ishtar her hand. Initially blushing slightly at Altena’s kindness, Ishtar nodded and took it happily, a smile on her face. Hand in hand, they walked out of the restaurant. “Ishtar.” Altena whispered lightly, in a way that warmed Ishtar’s heart and made her mind abuzz with excitement. “You wanna have a ride around town on my motorcycle before you head back?”

After some initial hesitation, Ishtar finally gave in to her inner gay. “Yes, that sounds delightful.” Ishtar said cheerfully. Altena kissed her girlfriend on the hand, then led a flustered Ishtar by that hand to the motorcycle, parked a short distance away. It was a sleek, well-maintained machine, and Ishtar could tell by the look in Altena’s eyes that she had a lot of love for it. 

“Shall we go, love?” Altena asked, knowing the answer.

“I already told you I wanted a ride, didn’t I?” Ishtar responded.

Altena surprised Ishtar once more with a passionate kiss to the lips. Ishtar thought Altena’s lips felt like all the good things about fire- hot, comforting, and rejuvenating. Once they broke their kiss, Altena slipped on her jacket, and sat at the front of her motorcycle’s seat, being careful to leave Ishtar room. Ishtar sat behind her girlfriend, hugging Altena’s muscular body just in case, and then they set off. They rode into the distance, like a knight and her princess atop a mighty steed.


End file.
